Sonic the Hedgehog (Classic)
|-|Sonic the Hedgehog= |-|Super Sonic= Summary Sonic the Hedgehog is the titular character and main protagonist of the Sonic the Hedgehog series and Sega's mascot. He is an anthropomorphic hedgehog gifted with the ability to run at the speed of sound and beyond, hence his name, and possesses lightning fast reflexes to match. As his species implies, Sonic can also roll up into a concussive ball, primarily to attack enemies. Powers and Stats Tier: 8-A '''| '''Varies. 4-A to''' Low 2-C''' Name: Sonic the Hedgehog Origin: Sonic the Hedgehog Gender: Male Age: 15 Classification: Anthropomorphic Hedgehog Powers and Abilities: Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Skilled Hand-to-Hand Combatant, Spin Dash, Homing Attack, Non-Physical Interaction (Can tag the Hyudoros and Boos with normal attacks), Aura (With Boost), Forcefield Creation (Can create fire and electricity based forcefields with Insta-Shield), Transmutation (Can turn nearby enemies into Rings with Ring Time), Flight with Rocket Shoes, Statistics Amplification with Speed Shoes and Hercules Muscles, Enhanced Senses with Trausure Scanner, Invulnerability with the Invincibility Monitor, Vector Manipulation with Drop Dash (The move is officially described as Sonic storing up momentum and releasing it all in one instant to propel himself in a specific direction), Time Manipulation (With Time Break, he can slow down time to a near stop), Shapeshifting (Via Color Powers), Fire Manipulation (With Red Burst), Electricity Manipulation (With Ivory Lightning), Absorption and Size Manipulation Violet Void and Purple Frenzy, Pseudo-Black Hole Generation and Gravity Manipulation with Violet Void and Indigo Asteroid, Intangibility with Violet Void, Explosion Manipulation with Black Bomb and Red Burst, Flight Flight and Levitation with Crimson Eagle, Green Hover, Indigo Asteroid, Magenta Rhythm, Orange Rocket, and Violet Void, Likely Resistance to chemical products (Can travel through the most dangerous areas of Chemical Plant Zone without any trouble) | All abilities of base form are greatly enhanced, Chaos Energy Manipulation, Aura, Flight, Attack Reflection Attack Potency: Multi-City Block level (Generated this much energy when he caused a small mountain to explode) | Varies (Does not focus on destructive power, rather, it is more effective against beings of pure rage like Chaos). Multi-Solar System level '''(Even at their weakest, the Chaos Emeralds power far exceeds that of the Final Egg Blaster, which destroyed numerous star systems in one blast) to '''Universe level+ (Fought and destroyed the Time Eater alongside his Modern counterpart) Speed: Sub-Relativistic+ (Casually dodged lasers) | Varies. Massively FTL+ (Far faster than his base form. Should be comparable to Modern Super Sonic as they share the same power source) to Infinite (Kept up with and blitzed the Time Eater) Lifting Strength: Class 10 '''(Can push rocks larger than him) | '''Varies from at least Class Z to Unknown Striking Strength: Multi-City Block Class '''| '''Varies. Multi-Solar System Class to Universal+ Durability: Multi-City Block level | Varies. Multi-Solar System level to Universe level+ (Is superior to the Final Egg Blaster and took attacks from the Time Eater unharmed) Stamina: Very high (Sonic possesses an indomitable force of will; in situations where most others would give up and where he is severely outnumbered and outgunned, Sonic never loses faith in himself and never surrenders). Limitless as Super Sonic Range: Standard melee range. Hundreds of meters with his abilities and Color Powers. | Standard melee range. Varies from Interstellar to Universal+ with his abilities. Standard Equipment: None | Chaos Emeralds Intelligence: Though somewhat less refined than his Modern counterpart, Classic Sonic is an exceptionally skilled combatant in his own right. Much like his Modern counterpart, he has saved the world almost single-handedly on a number of occasions. He has foiled every one of Dr. Robotnik's plots, overwhelming his foes with his sheer speed and myriad of derivative techniques that allow him to casually plow through armies of robots designed to pillage entire countries. Sonic has profound acrobatic skills and agility, along with enhanced reflexes that lets him avoid any incoming obstacles with precise and delicate movements. Weaknesses: '''Cannot use many abilities showcased by his Modern counterpart. Has trouble in aquatic areas due to his inability to swim. '''Notable Attacks/Techniques: Sonic: *'Spin Attack:' Sonic curls into a ball while rolling along the ground. *'Spin Jump:' A variant of Spin Dash used to attack enemies mid-jump. *'Spin Dash:' Sonic rolls in place to charge up, then dashes forward at high speed in ball form. *'Homing Attack:' While in the air, Sonic performs a high-speed Spin Dash towards the nearest enemy. *'Drop Dash: '''Sonic stores up momentum while in mid-air and curls into a ball as he drops down to the ground, upon where he will instantly initiate a Spin Dash and rocket in a desired direction. *'Sonic Boost:' Sonic envelops himself in a blue aura and accelerates to his highest speed. *'Super Peel Out:' Sonic moves his legs in a specific circle pattern while remaining stationary, before taking off at speeds surpassing his regular speed. Sonic then crouches slightly down in a standing position and begins moving his legs in a specific pattern to build up speed, while he remains stationary in one spot. Once he has built up enough speed, Sonic takes off in the direction he is facing at extreme speeds. *'Insta-Shield:' Sonic creates a temporary shield for a split-second that can slash enemies and items within their range without having to touch them. '''Color Powers:' Black_Bomb_v2.png|Black Wisp Dark-Blue-wisp.png|Blue Wisp Crimson_Wisp_Art.png|Crimson Wisp Bluewisp.png|Cyan Wisp Greeen_Wisp_-_Sonic_Colors_-_(1).png|Green Wisp Grey_wisp.png|Grey Wisp Indigo_Wisp_Artwork.png|Indigo Wisp Ivory.png|Ivory Wisp Magenta_Wisp_Art.png|Magenta Wisp Orange_Wisp_-_Sonic_Colors_Artwork_-_(1).png|Orange Wisp Pink-wisp-spikes.png|Pink Wisp Wisp_Purple.png|Purple Wisp Redwisp.png|Red Wisp Wisp_Violet.png|Violet Wisp Yellowwisp.png|Yellow Wisp *'Black Bomb:' Using the power of a Black Wisp, Sonic becomes a living and incredibly dense bomb. In this form his he is able to induce widespread explosions by detonating himself without causing himself harm. *'Blue Cube:' Using the power of a Blue Wisp, Sonic transforms into a perfectly shaped blue cube. When transformed into the Blue Cube, Sonic can send out powerful shockwaves by slamming into the ground. *'Crimson Eagle:' Using the power of a Crimson Wisp, Sonic turns into a crimson-colored eagle-like figure. As the Crimson Eagle, Sonic can achieve flight and soar through the air unhindered. *'Cyan Laser:' Using the power of a Cyan Wisp, Sonic transforms into a cyan laser beam. As the Cyan Laser, Sonic gains the same properties as that of a real laser, allowing him to move as a living beam of light. When hitting any surfaces as the Cyan Laser, Sonic can also bounce off them as if they were reflective surfaces. *'Green Hover:' Using the power of a Green Wisp, Sonic turns into a green hovercraft. As the Green Hover, Sonic gains the power of flight, allowing him to fly leisurely through midair. *'Gray Quake:' Using the power of a Grey Wisp Sonic transforms into a grey iron ball with yellow eyes. As the Gray Quake, Sonic's body density is greatly increased, making him so heavy that jumping or falling down on the ground can create destructive shockwaves. The Gray Quake also possesses wall-crawling abilities, allowing Sonic to scale walls despite his weight in this form. *'Indigo Asteroid:' Using the power of an Indigo Wisp Sonic turns into an orb-shaped body with striped indigo skin and a matching planetary ring encircling his middle. As the Indigo Asteroid, Sonic essentially becomes a miniature planet with a strong gravitational field. Sonic is as such capable of creating a powerful gravitational pull around himself, strong enough to tear all kinds of objects to pieces and pull them into the Asteroid Ring. Additionally, the gathered matter can be used to empower the gravitational pull. The Indigo Asteroid also grants Sonic the ability to levitate through midair. *'Ivory Lightning:' Using the power of an Ivory Wisp Sonic transforms into a living, straw-colored lightning bolt. As the Ivory Lightning, Sonic gains the same properties as that of a real lightning bolt. Associated with this form, Sonic can move at lightning-fast speeds and with acrobatic movements as living electricity. Sonic also obtains electrokinetic abilities in this form, giving him the ability to either form threads of electricity that he can use to either electrocute enemies or connect himself to targets as tethers. *'Magenta Rhythm:' Using the power of a Magenta Wisp Sonic turns into a large magenta-colored eighth note. When in this form, Sonic is able to bounce on air, allowing him to move through mid-air in semi-flight. *'Orange Rocket:' Using the power of an Orange Wisp Sonic into a stubby orange rocket with six fins arranged in a regular hexagon on the rear. As the Orange Rocket, Sonic can create powerful jet propulsion from his back to launch himself forward through midair at staggering speeds. *'Pink Spikes:' Using the power of a Pink Wisp Sonic turns into a hot pink spiky ball. As the Pink Spikes, Sonic gains long, razor-sharp and extremely durable spikes on his body. By inserting these spikes into a surface, Sonic can stick perfectly firm to any surface, allowing him to climb up walls and along ceilings. The spikes can also be used offensively by using them to pierce opponents. It can also be used to augment the Spin Dash, making it much more powerful than normal. *'Purple Frenzy:' Using the power of a Purple Wisp Sonic the user turn turns into a flowing purple, demonic-looking chomper that constantly gives off a dark and thick aura. As the Purple Frenzy, Sonic gains a powerful jaw that can chew and consume any matter he bites off and add it to his own mass, allowing the Purple Frenzy to grow larger for each bite until reaching maximum size. When reaching maximum size, the Purple Frenzy also gains a suction breath that lets Sonic suck in smaller objects not too heavy or rooted to the ground. *'Red Burst:' Using the power of a Red Wisp Sonic turns into a red fireball that constantly gives off an aura of flames. As the Red Burst, Sonic obtains limited pyrokinetic abilities. Sonic can form a shield of flames around himself that instantly incinerates anything it touches, and he can create explosions of fire by combusting into flames without inflicting harm on himself. These explosions can be channeled to shoot Sonic higher into the air or be charged up to trigger large-scale and powerful explosions that destroy nearly anything within its range. In addition, Sonic's speed increases while using Red Burst. *'Violet Void:' Using the power of a Violet Wisp Sonic turns into a large, ghastly and smoky black orb with violet outlines. As the Violet Void, Sonic essentially becomes a living black hole which can draw objects into himself from a distance and make them vanish into a void within him. However, the user cannot draw in objects that are too big or heavy. Because of the Violet Void smoke-like makeup, Sonic is granted limited intangibility, allowing him to pass through certain obstacles unharmed. As the Violet Void, Sonic is also capable of flight through mid-air. Like the Purple Frenzy, the Violet Void can add the mass of the objects they draw into them, allowing Sonic to grow larger the more he consumes until they reach maximum size. Also, the more the Violet Void increases in size, the stronger its suction ability becomes, enabling Sonic to draw in bigger and heavier objects from greater distances. At maximum size, the Violet Void can draw in objects the size of the Frigate Skullian, a medium-sized aircraft. *'Yellow Drill:' Using the power of a Yellow Wisp Sonic turns into a yellow spiral drill. As the Yellow Drill, Sonic can burrow and tunnel underground at remarkable high speeds and can be applied underwater, allowing Sonic to move through water like a living torpedo. *'Final Color Blaster:' Sonic gathers all the color Wisps around himself, and uses their combined Hyper Go-On Energy to greatly enhance his attacks in a rainbow aura. Super Sonic: *'Super Sonic Spinning:' Super Sonic begins spinning in mid-air while charging Chaos Energy. Once charged, he shoots himself forward as a powerful projectile and rams into nearby targets. *'Super Sonic Boost:' Super Sonic surrounds himself in a powerful fiery aura of chaos energy and flies into the target at incredible speed. Key: Base | Super Sonic Note: This profile covers the Classic iteration of Sonic. For the Modern and Adventure iterations, see Sonic the Hedgehog (Game Character). Others Notable Victories: Killua Zoldyck (Hunter X Hunter) Killua's Profile (Speed was equalized. This was Classic Sonic and Killua's Godspeed/Kanmaru Form) Pikachu (Pokémon) Pikachu's Profile (Speed was equalized and Classic Sonic was used) Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Characters Category:Sonic the Hedgehog Category:Game Characters Category:Speedsters Category:Animals Category:Male Characters Category:Protagonists Category:Primary Protagonists Category:Heroes Category:Good Characters Category:Sega Category:Teenagers Category:Iconic Characters Category:Playable Characters Category:Martial Artists Category:Spin Users Category:Homing Attack Users Category:Non-Physical Interaction Users Category:Aura Users Category:Forcefield Users Category:Flight Users Category:Invulnerability Users Category:Vector Manipulation Users Category:Shapeshifters Category:Statistics Amplification Users Category:Fire Users Category:Electricity Users Category:Absorption Users Category:Size-Shifters Category:Black Hole Users Category:Intangibility Users Category:Explosion Users Category:Energy Users Category:Attack Reflection Users Category:Enhanced Senses Users Category:Time Users Category:Tier 8 Category:Variable Tier Category:Tier 4 Category:Tier 2